Wisdom in Love
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have kissed at last...but what will become of Tomoyo's surrendered feelings?
1. Eriol and Tomoyo Beginning

Hello there. If you haven't read _Cherry Blossom in the Wolf's Eye _then some of this may be a bit confusing so I'll tell you, and for those of you that already know, here is a refresher...

Syaoran had just kissed Sakura for the first time and Eriol has returned to Tomoeda to help Tomoyo in setting up for the couple's event. But what happens aside from a little lip action is Eriol beginning to realize just how close with Dadouji he really is.

So kicks off this fan fiction which I will update whenever I can. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**

Eriol and Tomoyo's Beginning

"I'm glad Sakura-chan was able to finally kiss Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled to Eriol as they wondered down the sidewalk towards the place where Tomoyo's bodyguards were told to meet her, she could already see the women waiting around the car.

Eriol nodded, arching an eyebrow when he too noticed her bodyguards (he wasn't used to seeing them still)but since Tomoyo didn't seem bothered by them, he didn't say anything.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun was very nervous about kissing Sakura-chan in the beginning…I think he worried too much though."

"Li-kun and Sakura-san had a relationship that was secluded from kissing because, for many, their first kiss is a treasured experience that they don't want to share with just anyone." Eriol smiled, tilting his head back and looking up at the stars scattered across the sky. "Li-kun is very concerned about Sakura-san's feelings and what she wants to or not to do. I don't blame him for waiting so long to try, he may put on a strong exterior but inside he is very gentle and a bit insecure when it comes to showing affection."

They bothlaughed softly before stopping in front of one of the bodyguards. Eriol bowed politely to her and she returned the gesture before turning to Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, are you ready to depart?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Please give me a moment though."

"Of course." She bowed her head before the women gathered into the car, two staying out to watch over Tomoyo.

Smiling gently, Tomoyo turned back to Eriol and bowed.

"Thank youfor your help, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol smiled once more, "It was no trouble. But…I would like to see your video when you have finished the editing you told me youneeded todo."

"Of course!" she said, holding her camera close to her cheek, "Perhaps we can show it to Sakura-chan someday."

"Perhaps…but now is a little too soon. Take you time."

"Yes, you're right." She nodded, slipping the camera back into her purse looking a bit disappointed to have to wait.

"Well, goodnight, Daidouji-san." He said softly, bowing once more.

"Goodnight." She smiled beforeclimbing into the car.

Eriol watched her slip inside, committing every detail to memory. Watching the violet kimono rustle with her footsteps and the sakura blossoms that decorated the fabric seem to dance over the sleeves. The navy obi and the way her hair was pinned up and coiled into an elegant style with a sakura blossom comb slipped into the black strands.

_You sacrificed a lot, Daidouji-san…but your love for Sakura is stronger then something I could ever hope for…_

* * *

"What's _he_ doing here!"

Sakura and Syaoran both stared in shock as the brown-haired young man glared down at Syaoran, the rage flickered in his eyes almost like a strobelight.

"N-Nii-san!" Sakura gasped, shocked to see Touya there.

Overcoming his shock, Syaoran returned the glare that the older Kinomoto was giving him.

"Nii-san, please stop." Sakura groaned, "Syaoran-kun and I have been together for a long time now, why can't you get along with him?"

"Sakura." Touya massaged his temple, frowning, "Why this brat of all people?"

"Because Syaoran-kun's nice and he cares about me as much as I do for him, he even wanted my permission before he kissed me this evening!" Sakura said folding her arms with a victorious smile but the blush on her cheeks revealed that talking about it wasn't as casual as she tried to make it look.

"WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BRAT KISSED YOU!" Touya exclaimed and Syaoran felt a twinge of nerves as he could have sworn flames ignited aroundTouya's body.

Sakura laughed nervously.

Touya lunged at Syaoran.

"DIE BRAT!"

"IIE!" Sakura screamed, staff suddenly appearing since Touya was already in a blind rage. "TIME!"

Everything froze, Touya still with his face twisted in determination to kill with his arms out and fingers bent like claws. Syaoran looked around a moment before breathing in relief, moving aside and standing beside Sakura.

"Thank you…" he said, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

Sakura nodded and returned Time, hiding her staff behind her back as Toya slammed right into the front door, collapsing to the floor groaning.

"I'd better go home…knowing him…he won't be down for long." Syaoran said quietly.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor, she didn't really want him to leave yet…why did Touya have to show up _tonight_? And why couldn't he accept Syaoran?

Syaoran saw the solemn look Sakura bore as her emerald eyes resumed to stared down at the floor. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly and earning a returned embrace as she squeezed him, telling him silently she didn't want him to leave. He wanted to stay…but with Touya there, any attempt at him staying would end up in disaster. That was something you didn't need the Clow Cards to predict.

"I'll see you tomorrow…there's still school." He whispered pulling away gently and kissing her forehead then her lips; held it there; savoring those precious few seconds then finally pulled away. Carefully avoiding Touya--as the guywas just then pushing himself up onto all fours--Syaoran slipped out of the door.

_Aishiteru…

* * *

_Well I told you I'd be back.

Not as many Sakura and Syaoran scenes as one may like...but I DID say in my last fan fiction _Cherry Blossom in the Wolf's Eye_, that I was going to dedicate a fiction piece to Eriol and Tomoyo. Please review and tell me what you think of continuing this.


	2. Proof the Author Cannot Count

(Just so you know, since Eriol and co. have came from London they pretty much speak in English when alone like this since I'm too lazy to try and remember what the respective terms they used for each character they ever came in contact with.)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Suppy, do you think Eriol will let me see Sakura or Touya?" Nakuru asked, clasping…er _it's_…hands together near her face, her eyes hopeful and staring up at the ceiling rather then the black cat curled up on the window seat giving her a look of utter most uncaring.

"It's Eriol's decision, not mine." He said, closing his eyes and curling back into a ball, "I'd appreciate it if you would let me catch up on my sleep now, Ruby Moon."

The creation of Hiiragizawa frowned and tweaked one of Spinel's wings stubbornly, "I told you to call me Nakuru in this form Na-ku-ru!"

Spinel opened an eye, glaring sleepily at the moon guardian as it tugged on his wings once more.

"Nakuru…" he grumbled.

"Yay you said it!" it cheered releasing his wings and spinning in a circle while throwing their arms out over their head.

The cat blank lazily up at the creature before tucking his head back down, curing his tail tightly around him. At that moment his ears twitched to the sound of the front door opening and the soft footsteps of the master whispering over the wood and muffled further by any rugs that may have passed underfoot shortly after the door was shut once more. Fortunately he was not the only one that noticed and the twirling Nakuru was dashing out of the library to greet the master before he could reach the doorway.

"Welcome home, Eriol!" it sang and Spinel could hear Eriol's soft evening greeting before returning to the library with the ever-happy Nakuru clinging to his arm.

"Welcome home." Spinel mumbled, stretching out across the cushion and fluttering into the air.

"No need to get up, Spinel, I know how late you were up last night since we returned home." Eriol said smiling gently at the cat.

"Ah, but that is only because of Clow's library." Spinel said, pleased to see Nakuru's look of disappointment that none of the conversation turned to it.

Eriol looked to Nakuru, it nodded, releasing his arm and moving away, sinking onto the window seat and Spinel settled into it's lap, not daring to get too comfortable and filled with alert that the girlish creature could be on it's feet again at any moment. The half reincarnation sat in the high backed chair, closing his eyes as he softly sighed, as if preparing for what was to come in the next five seconds.

"So, how was the festival?" Nakuru asked quickly.

He smiled. Precisely what he had predicted…

"Syaoran Li was able to do what I came here to see, just as she thought." He smiled, "Wonderfully observant, that Miss Daidouji."

"How is Miss Tomoyo, then?" Spinel asked, remembering the elegant handwriting that covered the letters he found Eriol reading more often then the simplistic characters of Kinomoto's writing.

"She hasn't changed a bit." He smiled, "I helped Miss Daidouji receive a better shot of the final moments between Miss Sakura and Li. Hasn't abandoned her camera _yet_, Spinel."

"I didn't think she would. I saw how she held it back when you were helping Miss Kinomoto, aside from the Card Mistress I thought she could love nothing other then the camera."

Hiiragizawa chuckled softly and leaned his head back into the chair, looking to the ceiling with half open eyes, azure eyes staring out and into nothing through the ever-present windows that were his glasses. He could remember the night Tomoyo was put to sleep along with the rest of Tomoeda, he had felt a twinge of guilt at the time…but he also knew that Sakura would pull off a victory and she would be fine so then he thought no more of it. But now…

_Has it really been long enough to give me the right to believe she would have changed? Changed so that I wouldn't be in danger of believing I could ever…that she could ever…_

Eriol laughed at himself softly.

_That is a fool's dream. I tried and failed; Kaho was my teacher in that._

Nakuru looked down at Spinel in their lap and he stared right back up. It didn't take their magic to tell that their creator was renaissancing over the beautiful teacher that had a habit of being attracted to younger men…way younger. They left the window seat and Nakuru replaced herself onto the armrest of Eriol/Clow's chair, wrapping her arms affectionately around the teen. He jolted a bit as if being stirred from sleep and his brief expression of surprise melted to a gentle and thankful smiles. Spinel curled up in his lap, staring up at his master with a look of uttermost respect and a failed attempt at hiding his worry for the well being of his master.

"Thank you, Ruby Moon…Spinel Sun…" Eriol said, stroking the silky fur of the black cat, carefully running a finger over the fragile wings.

Nakuru snuggled their head against Eriol's neck and closed their eyes, smiling and sighing softly as he stroked their arm with his free hand. They whispered something to him but he didn't hear it, Hiiragizawa's eyes were wondering to the desk where his key lain on a stack of books, the gold glimmering in the light of the small table lamp.

_Can a normal person…ever love a magician…would I dare to even try?

* * *

_

Ha! I fixed it! 


	3. HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**MANY APOLOGIES FOR POSTING CHAPTER SEVEN LAST TIME! **You see, I origionally had this section continuing _Cherry Blosom in the Wolf's Eye _but now it's on its own and I didn't catch it in time. I'm very sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

**

ChapterThree

"T-Tomoyo-chan was recording the entire time?" Sakura asked, blushing hard as she watched Syaoran kiss her on the TV screen.

"Hai." Tomoyo said brightly, "Hiiragizawa helped me get a perfect shot of the final moments."

"E-Eriol-kun…" Sakura groaned, wondering why he betrayed her.

"Gomen-nesai, Sakura-san." He apologized, smiling "But it was a rather sweet moment. Nothing compared to the original first time, but I think it will serve as a pleasant reminder."

"I have even taken the liberty to add a special song in the background." Tomoyo said, obviously proud of her work.

"I-I've noticed." Sakura said, laughing nervously.

Eriol looked to a silent-stricken Syaoran sitting beside Sakura on a couch, it was adorable how deeply he was flustered and his eyes were stuck to the screen taking in every single moment of his actions and most likely hating himself for each second. This video reminded him of how scared he was over nothing and that's what made the teen hate himself so much. The black-haired teen rose from his chair and went to the VCR, stopping the film as he saw that it was over.

"Thank you for bringing the television and letting us see your video, Daidouji-san." He smiled, handing it to her.

"It was no trouble." She said softly, taking it and replacing it into her bag.

"Well, now that we've finished Dadouji-san's video, would anyone care for some tea?" he asked.

"H-Hai." Sakura said, both she and Syaoran were still staring at the TV screen despite the fact it was blank.

Smiling at their dazed appearances,Eriol turned from his guests and headed for the doorway.

Tomoyo rose and smoothed the wrinkles from her uniform skirt out. "Hiiragizawa-kun."

He paused and turned back to her.

"I'll help you." She smiled, approaching him, "To repay you for helping me."

He only nodded, knowing better then to turn her down on her offer, Kero was there and even though he was asleep in Sakura's lap there was still a chance he would wake up hungry. With him there it would take more then one to bring out tea and snacks for the company. So, he led Tomoyo out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen where Nakuru was working on a batch of god-knows-what in the far corner and humming something to its self as it worked.

"Is the tea ready, Ruby Moon?" he asked, knowing it was alright to call the creature it's true name in front of Tomoyo.

"Yes." It called over its shoulder and pointed at a tray resting on a cart, steam snaking out of the spout of the teakettle.

"Thank you." Tomoyo immediately went to see what it was Nakuru was making as Eriol readied a tray for the guests in the other room. "Where is Spinel Sun?"

"He's in the library again." It called, smiling down at Tomoyo and moving aside to reveal turtle cookies.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo gasped, her eyes brightening.

"I know!" it squealed, beaming.

"Are any of them ready, Ruby Moon?"

"Yes! One dozen are done already. Take them to the others for me will you Eriol-kun?"

"That's what we're here for." Tomoyo said, taking a pair of oven mitts and carefully carrying a tray over to Eriol as he set a serving plate onto the counter. She set the try down and they carefully placed the chocolate turtle-waffle-thing...cookies onto the plate.

"How long…did you say you would remain in Tomoeda again, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"For one or two weeks." He said thoughtfully, "I was getting rather lonely in England and I was rather secluded from others…it was time for another visit to this place where you know you have friends that care."

"And we do." Tomoyo assured him, "Very much, Hiiragizawa."

"After the trouble I caused…I was so glad to hear I had friends." He admitted.

Tomoyo noticed a glimmer of a troubled expression on Eriol's face. "Hiiragizawa-kun-"

"Forgive me Daidouji-san, I have rambled on and we should be taking these to Sakura-san and the others." He smiled, picking up the tea tray.

"Hai." She said but still felt a bit of concern for the young wizard as he moved away.

_He looks happy…But Hiiragizawa-kun is good at keeping secrets from others…does he miss Mizuki-san or is there something else inside of him? Something hidden deep inside that cannot be reached?_

Tomoyo followed him back down the hall, their footsteps sweeping the floor and all the while nothing felt quite real to her. The entire hallway was the world and Eriol the only population…as she watched him pause in the center of the hall everything seemed to pause with him.

"Tell me, Daidouji-san…are you still…very much in love with Sakura-san?"

Her heart skipped a beat; hands trembling slightly she approached him until she was beside him. "I am, but…I wish to see her happy, you know that, Hiiragizawa-kun. Why? Why would you ask that?"

"I won't try to hide it Daidouji-san…but there have been quite a few things growing in my mind, thoughts, questions, wants, ideas, and hopes. But none of these…help me in what has been permeating my mind most of all…a dream that I could actually forget all that I've learned from Kaho leaving me and attempt to love. But…" he chuckled softly, "…that is a foolish thought. I am only a teenager after all; it is too soon for love is it not? Sakura-san and Li-kun have discovered it for themselves, you as well, Daidouji-san, so I suppose I am envious for a love like that…Oh what I would give to earn a love like yours Daidouji-san."

He smiled at her, for once Tomoyo didn't know what to say and the longer she stared the more the ideas of what this meant permeated her own mind. Was she really considering such a thing? That was too serious…they were only good friends, spectators over Sakura and Syaoran's love over the years and how much it will blossom. They even plotted how it would happen in their letters to one another. From the first date to the wedding, even their first child, they both knew that the two would be together forever, but never did Tomoyo expect _they_ would have a relationship surpassing friendship.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…please tell me…"

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san." He said, reassuringly, "I do not mean that we will have a future together."

She breathed in relief, able to find herself once more out of the wave of confusion that had finally broken on the rocks of reality and sent her crashing back to awareness and calmness.

_A love that matches Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun's…that's something I cannot do. That love is theirs alone, I can only pray I can be there to record it all.

* * *

_

In case you didn't know, Tomoyo was the one thinking in the end. So how's it going so far? Still a bit interesting? 


	4. It's Good Enough For Me

**ChapterFour**

"Do you think Kero-chan will notice?" Sakura asked, looking slightly unsure.

"No, I think he's too busy gorging on Nakuru-san's turtle cookies." Syaoran mumbled as they stared up at Eriol's house one last time upon exiting, "We have enough time."

Sakura nodded a little, she still looked a little uncertain as he steered her gently away with a hand on her back.

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you." He smiled as they wondered down the sidewalk.

"I know, I'm sorry that I-" Sakura silenced herself when Syaoran shook his head slowly, slipping his arm around her shoulders and feeling her wrap her own arm around from behind so that her fingers lightly touched his side.

"It's all right, anyway, do you want to stop by the park before I take you home?" he asked.

"Hai!" she smiled.

_Still intent on the idea of the park as always, Sakura will never change..._

The afternoon was growing late and things have settled down since the embarrassing video of Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss together. It took a while to get the tape away from Syaoran, who was trying to destroy it but Nakuru got it away from him and it was now back in Tomoyo's possession for all eternity. Poor Syaoran was left to have one of their most personal moments on video for all to see if Tomoyo had the chance to show it to anyone willing to watch. A perfect way to blackmail the couple but, of course, Tomoyo Daidouji would never do something like that…according to Sakura.

"Let's sit over there." Sakura said, pointing at one of the trees and a patch of green grass untouched by the penguin king or any of the sidewalks.

"Ok…" Syaoran followed Sakura to the tree and watched her as she went ahead of him and plopped onto the grass, smoothing out her skirt a little as he casually sat beside her and leaned back on his palms, bringing up a leg as he tilted his head back.

Sakura looked at the teenager beside her in gentle admiration and care. This was the boy she once rivaled against over the Clow Cards…so many years have passed since then and now here they were an official couple. Emerald orbs wondered over the long legs that gave Syaoran the height he lacked in his childhood and his shoulders that were broader, stronger…she began to wonder if he still wore his ceremonial robes any more, unlikely since there was nothing happening in Tomoeda to call for such garb. Why did she even think of them in the first place?

"Sakura?"

"H-Hai?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is everything, ok?"

She nodded quickly.

"Alright." He nodded, a little suspicious of her silence as he looked up to the treetops.

Sakura sighed and shifted back a little until she was behind Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and holding him affectionately. He smiled, holding his hands over her arms with a thoughtful smile.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun." Sakura smiled her cheeks a little pink.

He didn't answer, instead he released her arms and she removed her arms as he laid back, resting his head in her lap and holding up a hand to her. She took it and held it gently in hers.

_I can't imagine a life without Syaoran-kun… _Sakura thought, squeezing his hand a little, _I love him…Syaoran-kun, I love you._

* * *

"Daidouji-san, it's getting late." Eriol said, looking away from the clock on the back kitchen wall and smiling at the media girl as she checked the clock herself, hands still in the hot soapy water of the kitchen sink.

Like the good person she was, Tomoyo offered to help Eriol out with cleaning up since he let her and the others watch the tape in his mansion.

"Oh, it is." She said, sounding only mildly surprised; such was her nature, "I'll call mother to tell her I'm on my way in a moment. I would like to help you finish with these."

Eriol didn't protest, he didn't mind having her there a little while longer and this was a rare opportunity to have some peace and quiet since Nakuru and Spinel were with Kero in the other room, oblivious that the young couple already departed. He thought it would have been best to let the guardian beast mingle with creatures like himself.

_It would have been nice if Yue could have joined them… _Eriol thought as he dried a platter, _but I imagine he is with Kinomoto-san…_

Tomoyo rinsed off the tea pot and released the water from the drain, carefully wiping the soap from her hands with a cloth Eriol offered her before turning away to return the dried items to their original places. She watched him set a platter in the cabinet carefully and wondered if he did chores like this on his own often…

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hai?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder back at her.

"Do you still use your magic?" she asked.

"In a way…" he said, looking to the cabinet, "I don't use it often since the split between my other self and I."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have been using magic most of my life, I wanted to try...a _normal _life." He said thoughtfully, "It must sound silly, but a normal life was always a tender goal for me, bestowing all of my magic on Sakura-san's father was intended at one point, but then I thought the better of it…and split my magic with Sakura-san's help. Now, I have no regrets to who I am or what I have done since it was done for the best."

Eriol and Tomoyo returned to the other room where Eriol helped Tomoyo unhook the television and let her use the phone to call Sonomiso the bodyguardscould pick it and Tomoyo up.

"Thank you again for letting us watch the video here, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo said bowing slightly.

Eriol shook his head, "It was no trouble Daidouji-san, I was pleased to hear you were bringing the video."

Tomoyo nodded and they looked out at the black car as it pulled up before the gateway to Eriol's home, the women stepping out of the vehicle and standing in a ring around the gates to wait for their mistress. (Man they're fast...)Eriol walked her out to them and bowed to the guards before they ushered Tomoyo into the car.

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo paused and Eriol halted from closing the gates once more.

"Tomorrow, would you like to come to the school? You can visit Takeshi if you'd like. I'm sure he would be glad to see you once again."

"I'll consider it." he said, nodding his head to her.

"Hai." She waved before climbing into the car.

Eriol left the gates and as he climbed the stairs he glanced back at the open gateway, a cold gleam flickered in his eyes and they slowly creaked shut.

* * *

Well, how was it? I decided to put a Sakura and Syaoran moment in there because I can. Review on! 


	5. Tomoyo's Realization

Hello loyal reveiwers, here's chapter five.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"I'm glad that Sakura-san has been able to stay with Syaoran Li so long." Yukito smiled, lowering his sandwich, as Touya sank into his seat at the dinning room table.

"Shut up, I can't believe he's still around." He hissed, "That twerp has no right to be here!"

"Touya…you know how much Sakura-chan loves him." He said, before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I know she loves him, but I've been keeping watch over her all her life, I hate it that I had to give her up to a brat like him!" Touya snarled, opening canned coffee.

Yukito chuckled softly, that was Touya for you, always worried about the well being of his sister…or him, but that was alright, that was what he liked about him.

"You know, you should just be happy that Sakura-chan is happy." He, crumpled up the paper from the consumed sub, Touya fuming as he stared down at his own untouched sandwich lying on the table to turn room temperature. "I would, and I'm sure my other self wants the same thing."

"Yuki…" Touya lifted his gaze to his number one.

"I'm back!" Sakura's voice called, Touya snatching up his sub and biting into it as the junior entered the dinning room, thankfully alone and missing the brat. Her eyes widened, filled with light as she saw Yukito there and didn't hesitate to go to him just as he waved to her with the same warm smile he always had.

"Yukito!" she beamed and embraced the young man, since Touya moved out of the house, Sakura had been deprived of seeing her former love interest along with her second guardian but on the rare occasions she did, she always greeted him with a smile and a hug. He may not be her crush any longer, but she still loved him…at least like family.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan." He said, wrapping an arm around her to squeeze the teenager affectionately before she pulled away to sit down beside him, Touya looking away annoyed as the image of his own sister being kissed by Syaoran played through his mind, he frowned even more.

"So…where's the brat?" Touya asked, setting down his sub again. (Poor Yukito…his money's going to waste since he bought that for Touya. Why are they at Sakura's house again? I can't remember why I put them there…)

"His name is Syaoran-kun, Onii-chan!" she said, slapping her hands on the table, "Syao-ran-kun!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve…" he smirked, his mood improving by the fact he could still anger Sakura easily. "Guess I should back off so the monster won't eat me."

"Onii-chan!" she snapped, glaring at him across the table, "I'm not a monster!"

"Sakura-chan."

"H-Hai?" Sakura looked to Yukito.

"How are things going between you two?" he asked, distracting her so Touya could eat his sub at last.

"Oh…" she felt her cheeks burn, "W-We're doing really good! I-I even kissed Syaoran-kun the other night."

"I've heard about that." He smiled, "Things really seem to be going well between you two. I wish you the best in years to come."

"A-Arigato, Yukito-san."

"I wouldn't be heart broken if that brat turned up in a ditch…"

"Onii-chan!"

**

* * *

**

"I've invited Hiiragizawa-kun to see us today." Tomoyo smiled, savoring the excited expressions that came across her friends' faces as they exchanged looks.

"How long has it been since Hiiragizawa-kun was here?" Rika asked, twisting her wedding ring around on her finger a little, still tickled about her wedding.

"About seven years I think…" Syaoran figured, touching his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Wow!" Yamazaki exclaimed, "You know it's said that if someone is gone fore seven years and then suddenly come back to where they left-"

"Enough, Yamazaki!" Chiharu snapped, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Ah, anyway, I'm sure everyone will be glad to see Hiiragizawa-san again."

"But why do you think he returned?" Naoko asked, her glasses flashing as she looked up from a small book she was occasionally looking at whenever she had the chance.

"Hiiragizawa-kun came because I asked him to." Tomoyo smiled, "I wrote him and requested that he returned for a visit so that he could help me prepare Sakura-chan and Li-kun for their big moment."

Sakura and Syaoran both turned red and averted their eyes from the curious glances turned their way.

"He said he would stay for about two weeks before returning to England once more."

"Aw, I was hoping he was back for good, kind of like Li-kun when he left. He came back in middle school after all." Yamazaki said, indicating the blushing teen just as the blush began to fade. "But at least he's visiting, right?"

"Yes, we should be glad about that much." Rika said, nodding.

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear about your wedding, Rika-chan." Sakura smiled, she beamed as her cheeks tinted pink, nodding again to Sakura.

"I don't want to just shove it into his face though."

"You have with everyone else…" Naoko giggled.

As Rika turned bright red, Tomoyo noticed something back by the entrance and smiled back at it over her shoulder. She excused herself from the clique of teenagers and went to the gates, pleased to see Eriol leaning against the wall beside the entranceway. He was a bit surprised that she noticed him but, then again, Daidouji had a knack for discovering things ahead of time without the use of magic.

"Ohayo." Tomoyo chimed, standing before him while holding her school bag behind her back.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san." He greeted, nodding his head as he pushed away from the wall and stuck his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"Everyone is waiting for you just inside." She said indicating the school, "Come on."

He nodded and walked with her around through the entrance, the English boy was instantly greeted by the handful of friends he managed to make and even a few old acquaintances that were once in his class. It was an interesting reunion with Yamazaki and the news of Rika's wedding was not a surprise but he still put up a good act in being amazed by it and congratulated her warmly and wished her luck in her future. Knowing all the while it would be a difficult but happy one for the sixteen-year-old.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, how much longer will you be in Tomoeda?" Naoko asked, slightly more infatuated with the foreigner now that he had grown into quite a handsome teenager.

"One more week." He said closing his eyes with another smile that masked his feeling of regret for making a deadline.

"One more week?" she frowned, Sakura and the others looked disappointed as well. "Well then, maybe you can tell me some more ghost stories like you used to." She added hopefully.

Sakura's heart sank upon hearing those words and she retreated under Syaoran's arm. Tomoyo smiled thoughtfully at her best friend, such a cute girl even at sixteen years of age. Sighing quietly, she began to head towards the school, leaving the group to continue their conversation with Eriol as he told them of England and any changes that have occurred since they last saw him. She hesitated in the doorway, looking back at them in time to spot Eriol as he looked right up at her. A chill ran down her spine as she thought there was a glimmer of sadness in his azure eyes.

_No, that's not possible… _she thought, shaking her head, _Hiiragizawa-kun looks fine, perhaps I just worry too much._

But still…there was a bit of regret in her heart as she slipped inside, joining in the stream of students heading for classes that were liable to begin at any second. She became lost in a sea of black and blue uniforms, thoughts free to mix with the currents of conversations and giggles that echoed off of the walls. She always enjoyed wondering through halls like this when it was just an average day, a noisy hall provided cover for your verbal thoughts that you couldn't seem to grasp without speaking them.

Tomoyo ran her fingers along the wall, singing the words to one of her choir songs as she continued down the hall. The song lyrics came naturally to her, but the thoughts that suddenly seeped into her stream of consciousness and ran together with the words were not. Eriol's actions were not the same around her as they once were somehow…they were, oddly different. Tomoyo froze in mid-step.

"I-Iie…" she breathed, "H-Hiiragizawa-kun…are you-"

* * *

Cliff hanger just for you all. Review!


	6. The Storm is Brewing

Many apologies about the cliffhanger. I have a habit of doing that sometimes. - sweatdrop -

Has anyone else noticed that I haven't used Yue yet? Oo Well, he'll turn up sooner or later.**

* * *

**

Chapter Six:

"I don't understand how it got so cloudy all of a sudden…" Sakura mumbled, staring out at the gray clouds rolling across the sky.

"Well it's been pretty windy for a while, Sakura-chan." Kero said, hovering beside her, staring out at the ominous thunderhead with the Cardmistress.

"Yeah, you're right…I guess I hadn't really noticed." She said, fingering her key a little as she moved towards her bed, sinking down onto the edge with her eyes still on the clouds. "Should I use windy and blow them further north?"

"Sakura-chan!" Kero snapped, "You can't interfere with nature!"

"But Kero-chan!" she whined, "I hate storms!"

Saying that, she groaned as the first rumble of thunder rolled through the sky and echoed off into the distance.

"You weren't too freaked out when we captured, _Thunder_…" Kero grumbled.

"_Thunder_ was a Clow Card, it's real storms that I don't like." She said before spreading out on her bed and pulling a pillow over her head to shut out the thunder. "Syaoran-kun!"

Kero sighed, he didn't understand when exactly Sakura became uncomfortable with storms but he didn't necessarily enjoy seeing Sakura upset. Hovering over the bed he few to her side and transformed into his true form, the mattress creaked softly under the winged lion's weight as he settled down beside the teenager.

"It'll be ok kiddo." He said gently.

Sakura pushed her pillow away and turned over, cuddling up to the warm guardian as he spread a wing over her. She smiled at him, enjoying the soft fur against her cheek and the caress of feathers against her arm while the softness of the mattress beneath cushioned her. Kero smiled, turning his golden eyes to the window as lightning flashed briefly outside.

_Will Sakura-chan's brother ever let Yue go so we can lie like this just like old times? _He wondered, remembering Clow stroking his fur as Yue lay against his side, his own head in the magician's lap enjoying the feel of the soft robes. _Yue…_

**

* * *

**

_((Eriol and the others are speaking in English now))_

"Eriol…"

"I know, Spinnel." Eriol smiled.

"But-"

"Miss Daidouji is not dense. I know that she's realized why I have been different."

"But, sir, you haven't done anything different then before." Spinnel protested.

"On the contrary…I have." Eriol smiled.

Spinnel Sun looked puzzled by his creator's words, so far he had not seen any difference in Eriol's activities and it was perplexing since Eriol was not the type to straight out tell someone something. He looked up towards the clouds swarming overhead and the rumbling thunder that spread like ripples over water.

"It looks like we should go inside now." Eriol sighed, dropping down from the tree branch and turning back to the cat, "Don't worry so much, Spinnel Sun, Miss Daidouji will not ask me right away, I can keep our friendship mutual until she pushes herself and asks me straight out."

"Are you certain?"

"Knowing Miss Tomoyo…yes."

Eriol headed towards the house, the cat flying after him, still puzzled by the actions of his master.

_It's troubling Eriol…I know it is. _Spinnel thought as Hiiragizawa shut the door behind him and snapped his fingers, causing the candles lining the hallways to spark to life and illuminate the way for the young magician.

Nakuru hurried towards them, excited once more about something beyond the knowledge of Spinnel or their master as they paused in their walk. It pounced onto Eriol, latching their arms around him as it sang something about fish pastries and Tomoyo's recipe. The teen smiled thoughtfully, he knew what excited Ruby Moon now…it was the recipe that Tomoyo left for them to use. She said it was a good snack for stormy days like this. He supposed it was time to test that statement.

"Will you help me, Eriol?" Nakuru asked hopefully, clasping its hands together.

"Of course." He smiled, "I'd be delighted."

"Yay!" it jumped up and down happily and embraced Eriol once more. "You'll help too, wont you Soupy?"

The cat stared at Nakuru as if it had to be joking, flicking his tail, Spinel hovered down the hall, slipping into the library for more reading rather then watch Eriol cook with the idiot Moon guardian.

"Soupy?" it frowned, face twisting into a pout, "Y-You're so mean!"

"Let him alone, Ruby Moon." Eriol said comfortingly as he patted his creation's shoulder, "He has a lot on his mind for the time being."

_As do we all…Right, Miss Daidouji?_

**

* * *

**

Syaoran smiled down at Sakura as she slept soundly beside Cerberus on her bed, one of the guardian's wings over her like a blanket and she blushed softly in her slumber as if she could sense him watching her. He carefully got to his knees, reaching over her sleeping form and brushing a few strands of her hair from her barely tanned skin. After making sure Cerberus was just as out as he thought he was, Syaoran cautiously craned his neck over and lightly touched his lips to the cherry blossom's cheek.

"It looks like you're all right…" he said quietly, "You've been a little shy of storms recently."

He looked to the window as lightning forked across the granite sky; he smiled as the memory of the Thunder card played in his mind.

_Was I really such a brat back then? _He wondered, embarrassed in himself the more he thought about it.

"So…she's asleep?"

Syaoran spun around, surprised to see Yue there (told ya he'd show up eventually. ) near the doorway. The silver-haired guardian approached silently and stared down at his master with his fellow guardian lying there so peacefully.

"We used to lay with Clow like that…" he said reverently, "…when he was alive, we often laid with one another in his garden or Cerberus and I would be by the fire as he read to us."

"It was a long time ago, Yue…" Syaoran said, not looking away from Sakura, "Sakura tries her best to keep you and Cerberus happy…and wants your temporary form to be happy as well."

Yue stared at Clow's descendant.

"You care for Sakura…don't you?"

"Of course." He said, "She is my master…"

"Not like that." Syaoran said, shaking his head, "Sakura wants you to see her as a friend. Don't you see? Sakura wants nothing more then the best for you two. It must hurt her deep inside when you speak of Clow Reed so often as if you still haven't accepted her."

Yue sighed, reaching down and running a hooked finger gently over her cheek, she murmuered something but did not stir. He loved Clow…he really did…but Sakura and Touya fit as well. Hiding his wings, Yue sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, leaning his back to the wall. Syaoran smiled, kneeling near and folding his arms over the bed spread as he leaned over as close as he could to his number one.

_The storm will end soon, Sakura…until then…your guardians will watch over you…_He trailed a finger down her arm, _and me…I will watch over you too…_

**

* * *

**

The first of the raindrops had begun. Little flecks of water that sprinkled the ground and tapped at the windows. The low thunder rolled through Tomoeda, shaking the children as they scurried indoors to escape the rain and couples abandoned their spots beneath the trees in the park to find shelter in the nearby shops. Almost everyone had someone to be with during the beginning of this thunderstorm…well, almost everyone.

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita…shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare… _

(DNAngel fans will recognize this…)

Tomoyo sighed as she watched the buildings whiz by, she had been softly singing the song to herself over and over throughout the day. For some reason, all through the afternoon, Eriol Hiiragizawa came to mind along with the lyrics despite the fact she saw no match between he and the words.

_Hiiragizawa-kun…why does he-_

She shook her head quickly, closing her eyes to block out the sad look in Eriol's eyes when she left them that morning. At first she believed it was that ever-going sadness that Kaho was gone and wouldn't take him back, but what if it really was…because he was lonely and he knew Mizuki couldn't cure it? If not Mizuki-san then who could? Surely not her…Tomoyo had never imagined a life in love with Eriol until he returned to Tomoeda, and it frightened her how often those thoughts came into play.

"I have never been in this kind of situation myself, before…" she said softly to herself, the bodyguard beside her looked down at her concerned but Tomoyo smiled. "I have seen Sakura-chan go through her own love as it evolved over the years, even recorded her first kiss with Li-kun…but, I never really had a love of my own."

She giggled.

"I suppose…I get to experience this feeling for another aside from Sakura after all. I know what unrequited love is like…when the person you love, doesn't love you the same way. Li-kun experienced it for a while himself…but I've…I've been lonely for all these years. I have wished Sakura-chan the best and as long as she is happy I am happy…but I am also lonely."

Tomoyo saw the increasing amount of trees and stared hurtfully up at the thunderheads.

"Deep inside…my heart." She whispered, "And Hiiragizawa-kun…you-"

Tomoyo's heart thudded in her chest and the heat rising in her face startled her, she stared into the car window and gasped as she saw how flustered she was. She had always been able to keep herself calm and collected like a young lady, ready to deal with any problem thrown her way, especially if it included Sakura, but for the first time ever, she didn't know what to do. Her heartbeat was irregular and her cheeks were flushed to an almost crimson color, reddening her pale skin.

_AreHiiragizawa-kun's feelings…my own?_

She smiled timidly and covered her cheeks with her hands, "Excuse me?" she called up softly to the bodyguard.

"Hai, mistress?" the bodyguard said quickly.

"I want to stop by a friend's house…please turn up here." She said, lowering one of her hands from covering her cheeksand pointing at the European mansion barely visible through the trees.

* * *

So, how's it going? I hope you're all still enjoying it. KEEP REVIEWING!


	7. A Little Romance

Well, it's been fun writing this story for you all, but it has reached its end. I hope you will not be disappointed in it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru gasped seeing the teenager standing on the doorstep when it opened the door, she was dripping wet, a broken umbrella clutched in her hands. "Come in!"

Tomoyo was hurried inside by the guardian; a worried expression on its face as it looked over her soaking appearance. She took that moment to explain that a gust of wind went by and the car had already drove off when her umbrella broke. The pouring rain wasted no time in soaking the poor girl to the bone, as if dumping bucket full upon bucket full of water on her before she could reach the door. Nakuru pitied her and ordered her to stay put while it fetched a towel for her.

Knowing the energetic Nakuru, Tomoyo wasn't surprised to see it return quickly, holding a large towel that it draped over her shoulders.

"Arigato, Nakuru-san." She smiled.

"Did you come to see Eriol-kun?" it asked hopefully.

"Well…" Tomoyo felt the color rise in her cheeks and pulled the towel over her head quickly. "Yes...I did."

"Okie dokie! He's in the kitchen! Eriol-kun was helping me bake those fish pastries you gave me the recipe for."

"Oh, and how is it going?" Tomoyo asked it as they headed down the hallway.

Nakuru laughed a little nervously, "Well…I kinda burned the first attempt…but Eriol-kun volunteered to clean it up for me. Eriol-kun is so nice."

"Yes…he is." Tomoyo agreed softly, nodding a little.

Nakuru smiled knowingly down at the teen, it was fully aware of what thoughts were running through her mind, Eriol acted like that in a way sometimes when he received a letter from Daidouji. He acted a bit timid at the time since he was just then realizing he had fallen in love with Daidouji. It was about time Eriol's feelings would be brought out into the open and in spite of how much it wanted to watch his future unfold Nakuru swore it wouldn't interfere.

When the creation pushed open the door for Tomoyo, she was shocked by the smell of burnt pastry and Eriol was cleaning flour off of the counter-tops. A cloth was tied over his head and there were smears of flour over his hands and face as if Nakuru tossed some at him when they were making the pastries. He glanced up at them, smiling at Tomoyo, they both knew he didn't need to explain but he did take a second look.

"Daidouji-san…you're soaking wet…" he abandoned the rag, "Didn't you have an umbrella?"

"Hai, but…it broke on my way in." she admitted, fingering one of the wet braids lain over her shoulder.

"Ruby Moon." He said; Nakuru stiffened. "Thank you for fetching a towel for Daidouji-san."

"Y-You're welcome." It said, relived he was just thanking it.

Tomoyo went to him, "Do you need help, Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked.

"I'll finish it up!" Nakuru sang out, throwing its hand in the air, "You two should go sit down! Eriol-kun's probably tired and you need to dry off, Tomoyo-chan!"

Eriol didn't protest, ushering Tomoyo into the hall once more, heading into the sitting room where they sat on the couch before a large window that revealed the continuing thunderstorm. Tomoyo smiled at him before pulling the towel closer around her, using an edge to dry her face. Eriol watched her in silence, he didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help it, Tomoyo was a beautiful girl as she always had been, even when they were children. There was always that sense of her being older then she seemed, wise beyond her years and kinder then he could ever be. The teenager that gave up a lifetime of happiness for herself so that the person she loved could find their own…the one that helped the mistress of the cards from day one.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You have…flour on your face." She said reaching over but hesitated a moment before attempting to wipe it away from his cheek.

Her hand was cold from the rain but gentle none-the-less. Eriol rested his own hand over hers and held it to his warm cheek. Tomoyo was blushing…it looked nice on her in a cute way, he continued to smile in spite of his heavily pounding heart that Tomoyo's matched at the vary same moment. Clow Reed's reincarnation and the girl wise beyond her years…both so used to handling other peoples' problems and watching other secret loves blossom, they didn't know how to handle the whispers in their _own_ hearts.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…" Tomoyo said softly.

"Your hands are cold, Daidouji-san." He said, lowering it from his cheek and resting his other hand over it.

"I suppose it's because-" she lowered her gaze and removed her hand from his, turning away from him slightly.

"I make you nervous…don't I?" he asked, but it didn't seem like a question…it was more so a statement.

Tomoyo nodded.

"I see." He smiled thoughtfully, "You figured it out…well done, Daidouji-san."

"Hiiragizawa-kun you mean you-"

He nodded, "For quite some time now." He admitted, surprisingly casual.

"I-I didn't know-"

"I preferred that you didn't." he said gently, "It was pretty hard for me to consider since Kaho left…I knew you loved Sakura-san and that you wouldn't want to become involved with a foreign magician."

"It's not that." She said, feeling awkward. This wasn't her…she didn't know how to react to someone being in love with her…this must have been what Sakura went through when Syaoran confessed to her. Trying to sort out through the conflicting emotions inside of her heart.

"You don't have to give me an answer, Daidouji-san…" he said reassuringly, "But, I _am _in love with you…and I support your decision, whatever it may be."

Eriol moved to stand but Tomoyo touched his arm, making him pause and look back to her. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt and he settled back onto the couch.

"I've upset you haven't I?" he asked softly when she turned her face away from him again, not releasing his sleeve. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Hiiragizawa-kun…" she turned to him, smiling as her eyes sparkled with that looked like tears, the sight surprised Eriol and his smile faded partially. "I'm glad…I'm glad that you feel that way."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder, his smile returned gentle as ever as he touched his cheek to the damp hair.

"I want to live happily…like Sakura-chan is." She said softly, "I want you to be happy too Hiiragizawa-kun…because in spite of myself-" She closed her eyes. "I was sad when I couldn't be with Sakura-chan…but I'm so grateful…that I could feel this way for someone again."

Eriol shifted his head, burying his face into the black damp strands of hair and kissing it gently. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked up to him. If only she had her video camera…this would have been such a perfect scene. Reaching up, she caressed Eriol's cheek and craned her neck, closing her eyes once more as her lips touched his, cool and gentle. Eriol slipped his arm around her waist, touching his fingers to the soft flesh of her cheek before they embraced one another tightly, as if promising each other that they were going to do their best to keep, not only those around them happy…but themselves as well.

**

* * *

**

Nakuru lowered the video camera, glancing over at Spinnel as he floated over its shoulder. It put a finger to its lips and smiled as they backed away from the crack in the door and crept down the hall.

"It's about time he told her…"

"Yes, but I think it went pretty well…" Nakuru said looking pleased, "Daidouji-san will be happy to learn that I recorded it."

"You _do _realize we're returning to England in a few days…right?" Spinnel asked.

"Yes, but that's what makes their revelation so sweet…because with Tomoyo-chan being here, and both of them have revealed their feelings, Eriol will definitely let us stay here permanently!" Nakuru grinned.

"Ruby Moon…" Spinnel groaned.

_Still…_

Tomoyo and Eriol laid back on the couch.

_I'm glad that Eriol was able to find…_

Their fingers laced together for the first time.

_…a little romance._

* * *

Well, how was it? Please give me one last review so I won't feel incomplete! Much love to those who reviewed and thanks for sticking to the story. 


End file.
